Harry's Guardian Angel
by speedster101
Summary: After receiving a delayed letter from his mom years after her death claiming that he has a Guardian Angel that only appears when he's in danger or in trouble he must find out who he is and why does he only appears when he's in trouble or danger.
1. The Letter

Harry Potter's Guardian Angel

Summary: After receiving a delayed letter from his mom years after her death claiming that he has a Guardian Angel that only appears when he's in danger or in trouble he must find out who he is and why does he only appears when he's in trouble or danger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians for they belong to Jk Rowling and DreamWorks Animation but I do own John Flynn.

After Harry's second year at Hogwarts he was on his way back to London with his friends Ron and Hermione Ron and Hermione were the first to board the train then it was Harry but before he could get on he heard Hagrid calling out to him. Harry Hagrid called out Harry turned his head to face the half giant and smiled what is it Hagrid Harry asked calmly I got something for you he said and handed him an envelope with his mother's seal on it what is this Hagrid and why does it have my mum's seal on it Harry asked it's a delayed letter from your mom she wrote it months before her death Hagrid said Harry nodded and slowly grabbed the envelope and opened it and began to read the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_You might not know this yet but you are going out find out soon beloved you see you have a guardian angel who' been watching over you ever sense you been born he was there when you got your first letter for Hogwarts the day you were found by my sister and her husband the day he was there when you first boarded The Hogwarts Express he watched you and your friends throughout your entire second year at Hogwarts for he is known by many names so he won't say his true name until he's ready and he only appears to you when you're in trouble or danger but there are times when he won't always be there for you cause he is busy with other things and by all means everyone except your friends my sister her husband the death Eaters and the Malfoy's know who he is so don't worry he's not The Dark Lord. _

_Forever yours: Lilly_

_Ps. your father and I will always love you in death and we are very proud of you_

Harry read over the letter again then looked up at Hagrid is this true? Hagrid Harry asked aye its true Harry Hagrid said but why would my parents keep this from me Dobby was bad enough Harry said true Harry but unlike Dobby this person is different and he just don't have many names he also has many appearances and each of those appearances of his has their own powers, abilities, voices, personalities, traits, strengths, weaknesses, and memories Hagrid explained but does he or any of his appearances know spells or magic Harry asked that's something you got to ask him not me Harry Hagrid replied Harry nodded until he heard the Hogwarts expresses whistle you better get going before the train leaves Hagrid said Harry nodded then got ready to board. Onboard the train Harry was sitting with his friends Hermione and Ron in the compartment he sat in during his first year explaining the letter and what Hagrid said, you're tell us that all this time you had a Guardian Angel watched over you during our first and second years at Hogwarts Ron asked I believe so Ron Harry said that's bloody brilliant Ron said Harry looked at Ron in uttered amazement how is it brilliant Harry asked think about Harry Hermione said with a Guardian Angel you won't have to worry about anything she said speaking of worry look who's making his way here right now said Ron Harry stuck his head out of the compartment and saw Draco Malfoy alongside Crabbe and Goyle heading for his direction Harry quickly turned to face his friends it's Malfoy he said Malfoy suddenly appeared outside The Golden Trio's compartment looking rather mad you cause my family a house elf Potter.

**Author's Notes: Whoops cliffhanger I hope you enjoyed this chapter I would have continued it but it's far too late where I live for me to be able to so I suggest you wait till the next chapter which will pick up where we left off but as of right now feel free to review but no flaming or spamming of any kind when doing it so till next time I'm Speedster101 see ya. **


	2. The Guardians First Appearance

**The Guardian's first appearance**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 for Harry's Guardian Angel enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians or The Avengers for they belong to JK. Rowling and DreamWorks animation and Marvel but I do own John Flynn. **

You owe my family a house elf Potter! Draco said angrily oh do I Malfoy Harry said in a fake shocked voice, don't play dumb with me Potter I know what you did with Dobby Draco said well it serves you right for how your family treated him. Harry snapped at him everyone present in the compartment went silent for a few minutes until it was suddenly broken by Draco I'll make you eat those words Potter! he said aiming his wand at him saying the words of the crucios curse. Just as the curse was about to struck Harry time seem to had slowed down and the curse coming at him slowly so he braced himself for curse hit him when time return to its original speed Harry awaited for the curse to hit him when it was range of him Harry closed his eyes when the curse was about to collide with Harry a figure clad in red white and blue skintight uniform knocked out Malfoy and jumped in front of the curse and got out a circular red white and blue shield with a star in the middle of it and held it to shield both himself and Harry from the curse. When the curse collided with the shield Harry slowly opened his eyes and notice that curse didn't hit him did Draco's crucios curse backfired he muttered? No Harry it didn't backfire said a masculine voice in front of him Harry turned to the voice's source and saw a man in a red white and blue skintight uniform holding a circular red white and blue shield with a star in the middle of it and standing at 6'2 had a large jaw a super muscular build blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Who are you and how do you know my name? Harry asked the Star Spangled Man my name is Steve Rogers AKA Captain America I knew your father and Albus the man now known as Steve Rogers answered. You knew Headmaster Dumbledore and my Father Harry asked the man in surprise Steve nodded as for your second question do you remember the letter and what Hagrid told you before you boarded the train Harry? Steve asked Harry nodded well that's me I'm your Guardian Angel and this one of my appearances Steve said just loud enough for only Harry to hear. Harry's eyes widened at hearing that you're my guardian angel? He asked Steve nodded I… I… Harry stuttered you have questions and a lot of them I believe Steve finished for him Harry nodded well it's only a matter of time before you arrive at King's cross so ask away then Steve said.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 2 of Harry's guardian angel all through not to please how it turned out but if you enjoyed it anyways then leave a review and follow or favorite the chapter see ya. **


	3. Questions and Answers

**Qs And As**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 to Harry's Guardian Angel enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians for they belong to their rightful owners but I do own John Flynn.**

Harry looked at the guy who was his Guardian Angel in surprise no one would just quickly agree to answer questions right away just like that Harry asked his guardian angel just like that Harry Steve said well ok Harry said.

First Question

How did you protect me from the imperious curse? Harry asked

With this Steve said showing him the shield from earlier it can withstand anything even a simple spell he answered.

Whoa Harry said softly.

Second Question

How do you know my father and Dumbledore?

We fought in the war together Harry was about to ask him about the wizard war but Steve stopped him not that war Harry it was another war we fought in he answered Harry nodded.

Third Question

Hagrid told me that your other appearances have their own personalities, abilities, voice, traits, memories, strengths, weaknesses, and powers, is this true?

Yes it's true although one of them don't have a weakness Steve answered.

That's good to know Harry said.

Fourth Question

Is this what you originally look like?

No this is not what I originally look like cause as I told you before these are just one of my appearances Steve answered.

Then what do you originally look like Harry asked but instead of an answer he was met with a bright light surrounding Steve it was so bright in fact that Harry had to shield his eyes from it once the light died down Harry removed his hand from eyes and standing in Steve's place was a man in his early 20s with 5:00 shadow was at least 9ft tall had dark blue eyes his skin was Caucasian and a amazing build and slick brown hair he wore clothes that were native to the muggle world Australia to be clear aside from the satchel that went around his chest and rested on his left hip.

Is this what you originally look like? Harry asked the man that's right mate the man said with an Australian accent blimy Harry said I know the man said suddenly they both heard the Hogwarts express whistle going off well looks like it's time for you to disembark the train mate the man said in his trademark Australian accent yes but sir I still have so many questions to ask you Harry said I know you do Harry the man said but you can ask the rest of them to me later and I'll try my best to answer them all the man said promise Harry said I promise and when I make a promise I never ever break it the man said Harry nodded and got his things ready then gave a second glance at his guardian Angel before I get off can you answered one more question for me? Harry asked of course Harry what is it you like to know mate the man asked already knowing what the question was going to be. What is your name your true name? Harry asked John Flynn the man answered Harry nodded and left the train.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed although it was nothing but questions but still so till next chapter I'm Speedster101 see ya. **


	4. Back To The Burrow

Back To the Burrow

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 of Harry's Guardian Angel enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians for they belong to Jk. Rowling and DreamWorks Animation but I do own John Flynn.**

**Warning: Mentions of child abuse**

Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione was off the Hogwarts express they were all greeted by The Weasleys and they greeted them back then left King's Cross. "So how was your 2nd year of Hogwarts"? Mrs. Weasley asked them "it was pretty good" Harry said "oh what all did you do"? She asked so Harry explained that happened doing their 2nd year leaving out the stuff about the messages that were written in blood, the petrifactions, The Chamber Of Secrets, The encounter with Voldermort, him finding out that he's a parsletounge and Ginny's near death experience.

When he was done explaining everything they arrived at the Burrow for the day until next Hogwarts year. Sadly Harry won't be able to stay here for another day for he will be going back to the Dursleys oh how he hated living with them they may be his only living relatives but none of them cared for him all they did was abused him, beat him, bruised him, and called him freak, delinquent, nobody, gave him very little to eat, and treated him like a damn slave. Just thinking about them angered him greatly thankfully nobody noticed not even the twins he just wish someone will take him away from those so called relatives of his little does he know that wish of his is going to come true.

**Elsewhere…**

John Flynn the guardian of strength and exploration and former guardian angel to Harry James Potter was at Buckinghnam Palace to consult to the queen about the Dursleys because no one on Privet drive except Ms Figg would believe him and after he's done talking to the queen he well inform the guardians and the daily prophet that is if Rita Skeeter will allow it. "Greetings your majesty" John greeted before bowing "greetings Agent Flynn" the queen greeted "please call me John your majesty I'm only a Agent when I'm on a mission or with my Godfather" John said.

"Very well so what do I owe this visit John"? The Queen asked a way to get rid of The Dursleys your highness John said.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 3 of Harry's Guardian Angel I hope you enjoyed it and that Agent Flynn thing you'll find out more about that in later chapters and later stories but I do apologize for including it in the story I had James Bond on my mind when typing that so again I apologize for including that. **


End file.
